


Madly in love with you

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daichi is suffering big time, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lovely dorks, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Years, Pining, Secret Crush, mentions of kuroyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Kuroo Teturou pops up in Miyagi on the first day of the new year. He comes with a plan to execute.“According to my theory, the things you do on the very first day of the year will have an effect on the whole year.” he says. “If you have a good day, you’ll have a good year. If you mess something up, your whole year will be full of failures.”“That sounds pretty harsh.”“I might just be a surprisingly melodramatic person,” Kuroo admits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for Maddie!^^  
> Merry Christmas for everyone celebrating it! :)
> 
> Note: English is not my native language, so if I messed up somewhere, please let me know^^

He has just waved goodbye to Ikejiri whom he accidentally met on his way home when his phone starts buzzing. Daichi, full of newly found encouragement, rummages through his pocket and lifts the phone to his ear––

“Hey, Sawamura, I’m at the station, pick me up,” he hears even before he could greet.

“Kuroo?!” he exclaims, which could be translated directly to a dumbfounded ‘what?!’ A short laughter he hears, followed by the shuddering of Nekoma’s captain.

“It’s freezing, please hurry up,” says the boy on the other end of the line.

“You mean… you’re in Miyagi?”

“Yup!”

“Why?” Daichi asks. His voice sounds annoyed, but his heart beats like crazy.

“Well, I hoped you’d react cheerier to the news of my arrival. Anyway. It’s a long story. Just come, I’ll tell you everything in person.”

“Which station you are at, exactly?” asks Daichi, giving in.

“Torono town bus station of course! I looked up the route and transferred at Sendai,” Kuroo states proudly.

“I’m happy you are not a lost kitten,” Daichi remarks dryly. There is a budding warmth in his stomach as he hears Kuroo laughing. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” he says. “Don’t move from where you are. By the way, where are you?”

“I’m standing next to a lovely elderly lady… at the vending machines,” Kuroo turns his joking reply into a more serious one mid-sentence. “I won’t move, just come before I freeze into a statue.”

“Got it,” Daichi says as goodbye before hanging up on Kuroo.

 

It takes him around seven minutes to reach the bus station. He finds Kuroo straightaway; that trademark bedhead impossible to mistake. The captain of Nekoma is facing the cold grey skies, hands in his pockets, blowing white puffs in the air  with his every breathe. It’s a rare sight to witness: the moment Kuroo thinks the world’s eyes are off of him, that he is alone and free to be himself. He seems to be deep in thought, almost worried.

Daichi stops by the gates of the bus station. He waits for a few seconds before calling out to Kuroo, so he can memorise everything. He drinks in the sight, the posture of Kuroo, his stupid bedhead, his defenseless face, his fascination over the white clouds of breath around him, his wonderful innocence. The beauty of Kuroo without his guard up and his laid back smile mesmerizes him. Daichi quite selfishly wishes that this moment could last forever, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the Nekoma captain’s newest crazy idea later on.

Much to his demise, a lonely crow flies across the sky that grabs Kuroo’s attention and the boy follows the bird’s flight with his eyes until the entrance of the bus station, where he spots Daichi.

“Oy!” Kuroo calls out.

“Welcome in Torono,” says the Karasuno captain with an improvised smile.

“You don’t seem to be very enthusiastic about being my guide,” Kuroo nags.

“I still don’t know why you’re here.”

“Well, you know,” Kuroo starts, “it just kind of happened. Now, if you don’t mind, take me to a shrine, I was busy all day I couldn’t pay my visits. I can tell you more on the go.”

Daichi minds – he is tired and hungry and still has some homework to do – but he is in love with this messy haired boy so despite the annoyance, he would never refuse the role of the guide. They pass by the school and Kuroo, keeping his word, starts talking.

“According to my theory, the things you do on the very first day of the year will have an effect on the whole year.” he says. “If you have a good day, you’ll have a good year. If you mess something up, your whole year will be full of failures.”

“That sounds pretty harsh.”

“I might just be a surprisingly melodramatic person,” Kuroo admits.

“Well… certainly,” Daichi says, recalling some of Kuroo’s pre-match speeches. “So you came to chase your fate?”

“I thought if I do something daring on the first day of the year, I’ll be able to make brave decisions throughout the entire year,” Kuroo explains.

“Therefore, on the first day of the year you came to Miyagi to…?”

“Confess!”

“Love?” Daichi gasps. It’s not something he has ever considered. He has played out an incredible amount of scenarios in his brain about someone snatching Kuroo away before; all with faceless, shapeless strangers confessing their love to Kuroo, confessing before he could do. But somehow the fact that Kuroo himself could fall in love with someone never crossed his mind. Probably his subconscious tried to evade it. Probably his brain has been deceiving him all along.

“Yes!” Kuroo beams. He looks so pure and so happily _in love_ ; Daichi feels his heart tumbling. Kuroo likes girls with long hair, he has mentioned it once in the training camp, Daichi recalls now. Kuroo is a healthy teenage boy. Why wouldn’t he fall in love?

As if he received a jab in the pit of his stomach, a painful expression distorts Daichi’s face.

“Aren’t you afraid of rejection?” he asks.

Kuroo visibly pales in response.

“How can you be so heartless, Sawamura?” he whispers faintly.

“Just asking,” Daichi says, a tiny guilt budding in his throat.

“I will face the consequences when we get there… rather than that, shouldn’t you be more supportive of a fellow volleyball captain?” Kuroo nags.

Supportive. Daichi shrugs. He feels appalled to devote himself to the role of the third wheel. He is willing to do anything and everything for Kuroo. He could throw his pride away, become a puppet, suffer humiliation. He wouldn’t mind getting eaten and spit out. Yet, Kuroo asks him simply to… support him. It might be the hardest of all.

He takes a big breath, holds it until he can, then lets it go. His six months of a one-sided crush will now come to an end, he thinks.

“Do you already know how you’d do it?” he asks.

“Hmm, I thought of something,” Kuroo says, following Daichi through the gates of the shrine.

“Tell me.”

“First I thought I might surprise them with a sudden visit at their home, but I don’t know where they live.”

“A promising start,” Daichi cuts in curtly, then, meeting the desperate eyes of Kuroo he pats the other guys shoulder awkwardly. “Continue.”

“So. I thought of luring them out to some place with a nice view, but then I realized that I don’t really know Miyagi. Then I realized,” Kuroo points at Daichi.

“Want me to introduce you to such places?” Daichi guesses.

“I don’t really plan on being flashy, even though I would love to, I think they wouldn’t appreciate it. But a nice place is a must,” says Kuroo with a serious face.

Daichi nods. It breaks his heart to keep Kuroo’s gaze, but he has already made up his mind to do the supporting role. He offers to take Kuroo to a park nearby, from where the sunsets look amazing. Kuroo’s face lights up again, then he storms off to the temple. Daichi watches as Kuroo clasps his hands in prayer.

He has a hunch who the lucky girl may be. Someone Kuroo paid extra attention to, someone who was shy and adorable. Daichi remembers seeing them together during the training camp on several occasions. Yachi always seemed very fidgety and jumpy around Kuroo, and Kuroo… he was always kind and smiling.

 _I wish his happiness was mine,_ he sighs.

 

“You can’t imagine how nervous I am, Sawamura.”

“Not really,” Daichi agrees dispassionately, walking ahead of Kuroo. “So, what will you say?”

“Hmm… something simple. Something honest.”

“Good.”

“Something like, I am madly in love with you.”

“For God’s sake, Kuroo, are you trying to frighten them or what.”

“But if that’s the truth.”

“You might wish to tone it down a bit. Just to raise your chances,” Daichi chuckles.

“But if it’s true!” Kuroo insists.

“I guess there’s no way to convince you…” Daichi stills, stopping by the edge of the park. “We are here.”

Kuroo looks around. He walks around. Jumps around. Rises to his tiptoes and bends himself slightly to examine every angle from different perspectives. Then, after his assessment is done, he whistles.

“Nice.”

“Told you so,” says Daichi. “It will be even better soon, once the sun sets…”

“How long?”

“Sunset time today is 16:41,” checks Daichi on his phone. “Wait, that’s actually only 10 minutes away! Aren’t you late with that confession? If you call the person now, by the time they arrive, it will particularly be over…”

“No, I am perfectly in time,” Kuroo retorts. “In fact, I have already called them.”

“Oh. I didn’t notice,” Daichi says. His voice is small, and a bit edgier than how he would like to make it sound. “Then, I assume I should take my leave soon,” he adds, much softer, hoping that his pain is not shown on his face. “I wish you the best with your confession,” he says as goodbye.

“Before you leave,” Kuroo stops him, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. “Here,” he pulls out a small, clumsily wrapped package from the pocket of his coat. “I know that your birthday was yesterday, so basically I am a year late, but… happy birthday, Sawamura.”

Daichi stares at the shapeless thing in his hand. It’s soft. He is confused.

“Kneepads,” Kuroo says. “To bring good luck in the Nationals.”

Daichi tears the wrapping open in a daze. They really are kneepads. They are black. They are the same brand Daichi always uses.

“Thanks,” says the boy. His heart sinks even deeper. He knows it’s time for him to pull his vanishing act before that other person, the person Kuroo loves, arrives, yet he feels as if his feet are bound to the ground. As if he has just spread roots in that very spot, he is unable to move.

“Sorry to spoil it before you could open it,” says Kuroo lowering his head. Their foreheads bump into each other. “I got all nervous and impatient,” he whispers slowly brushing his lips against Daichi’s.

There is an excruciatingly long second after he straightens up and before Daichi can breathe again.

“Just what… is this,” the boy mumbles.

“I am madly in love with you,” Kuroo says. It doesn’t sound near as dramatic as he played it out earlier on the way here. “Please go out with me.”

Daichi blinks. Then he frowns. Then his brain starts to work, bit by bit, one cell after another, like some old machine in some forgotten factory.

“Me?” he asks.

“Who else.”

“I thought you liked girls with long hair.”

“Well,” Kuroo says, softly and almost shyly, “I do like girls with long hair. But apparently whom I _love_ is a boy with short hair.”

“Are you for real?” asks Daichi, his brain gradually back in function.

“Would I risk my fate for the whole year for a stupid prank?”

“Probably.”

“Argh,” Kuroo grips Daichi’s sleeves again, only to stare at him stupidly. Daichi stares back, half in awe, half in amusement. “What do you think, why did I went to a shop first thing yesterday to buy you a goddamn present, only to spend my whole day and night restlessly fretting over how to give it to you? Why did I do research on how to get here on my own? Why did I hop on a train and took a bumpy bus ride to come all the way to Miyagi to spend the very first day of the year with you?”

“Good questions,” Daichi nods. He feels… empty and full at the same time. All the stress crumpled up in his stomach disappeared, only to be replaced by something funny. He is ecstatic.

“I love you, damn it!” says Kuroo, frantic.

“Madly,” Daichi adds, chuckling.

“Don’t torture me, Sawamura. Please, give me an answer.”

“Aren’t you afraid of rejection?” asks Daichi back, tiptoeing to kiss the boy. “Lucky you, I am actually quite fond of you as well.”


End file.
